Anti-Hero
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Kick-Ass must embrace the dark side after he is given his first trial as a superhero. Kick-Ass must face Rasul on his own...will he make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

ANTI-HERO

If Kick Ass is going to be taken seriously as a hero, he needs a darker tone. Kick Ass is on his own against his battle against Rasul. Will he be victorious?

I was in the wrong part of town. The part of town where people get shot. Not that it did me any good. Still got stabbed, while trying to protect the public. How bad could be? I thought I mean I already fought 5 guys and won….well not necessarily win. I didn't beat them into submission like Batman did with his thugs…in fact if the thugs didn't get scared off by the people recording it. I probably would be dead dog meat. But c'mon Rasul was just one guy. Just in case, maybe I should buy something a little bit more effective than a taser and batons.

I walked into a pawn shop close to the address Katie gave me. There was bars on the windows and a hobo urinating on the side of the walls. There was two African American men behind the register.

"Is that a Furry or something" – One of the black men said.

"Na, that's a brony…he jerks off to My Little Pony" – The other said. Both of them erupted in laughter.

"NO! I am Kick Ass…from the YouTube video?" – Kick Ass

"Hey that's right, he is that superhero who got his ass whooped. My girl was showing me the YouTube video"

"Ya, dude that was lame. If I was you I would have popped a cap in their ass."

"Superheroes don't kill" – Really said Kick-Ass.

"Really? Punisher, Wolverine, Iron Man, even Superman snaps guys necks." Kick Ass almost had to agree.

"Really the only person who doesn't kill people nowadays is Batman. And white boy you ain't Batman. What you need is a gun, especially in this neighborhood. Robert what would you recommend?" - Said Nick, who looked to be in charge of the shop.

"I'd recommend the Heckler and Koch, Model P7 in 9 mm." – Robert

"How much" – Kick Ass

"Well seeing as your kind of a celebrity…how about 150?" – Robert

"I'll take it…just in case of emergencies" – Kick Ass

"Sure" – Robert. They did their exchange and then Kick Ass headed off to Rasul's apartment. He'll just use it scare someone, just fire it once in the air. All will be fine. He concealed it away behind his pants.

Walked up to the address Katie gave him and saw a large black man in front of Rasul's house. He looked angry.

"What are you supposed to be? The green condom?" – The large black man laughed.

"I'm looking for Rasul," The black man wasn't laughing anymore.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am a friend of Katie's?" The large black man, still looked pissed, but didn't think that Kick Ass would be much of a threat. He entered the room and saw 3 black men stoned. Looked similar to the guys that attacked him earlier. He scanned the room and saw a black haired woman in a red dress. Not bad at all. She was clearly a prostitute, but compared to the women he masturbates to…the woman has a fucking goddess.

"So which one of you is Rasul?" – The woman turned and smiled at him.

"I'm Rasul, can't you tell by my big titties?" She began rubbing her tits and Kick Ass began to drool. He adjusted his pants trying to hold down his erection. The woman began to laugh and smile.

"What is this trick or treat or something?" The black man sitting on the couch.

"I am looking for Rasul, here to talk about Katie" The woman looked a little disappointed that she didn't receive his full attention. However, the large black man behind her turned around and looked directly at him.

"Katie?" – Rasul said

"Oh so your Rasul? Ok gotta stay away from Katie now it's over…so if you can just leave her alone…everything will be okay" – Kick-Ass said

"What?! Who are you man?" – Rasul began to rise along with his cohordes.

"I'm Kick-Ass…look me up...this is me sending a message leave Katie alone" – Kick-Ass

"Or what?" – Rasul

"Or I come back…and break your fucking legs" – Kick-Ass, however Rasul wasn't letting up so he tazed him in the face. His goons attacked him in a split second and Rasul ripped the cords from the tazer off his face and told his goons to hold him down. Rasul grabbed a large butcher knife and prepared for the worst.

"You're so fucking dead man" – Rasul said.

Kick-Ass thought it might be the end, but was able to free one hand and grab his gun in the back pocket. He acted quick and shot Rasul in the head. He fell down like a sack of potatoes. Blood sausage stained the walls with Rasul's brains. He honestly meant to do a warning shot. He didn't even think he would be that good of a shot, but he somehow he managed to blow Rasul's brains out.

He scrambled to his feet and held the gun at the other gang members. He can't believe he just killed a man. Figured he would be like Batman and always find a way to win, but this was the real world with real consequences. It was either him or you. That was the way the streets worked.

"Alright, so everybody's going to leave Katie alone right?" – Kick Ass

"Wait a minute bitch! You aint leaving room alive! – Rasul's right hand man (Devon). He grabbed a knife and charged at Kick-Ass. Knife vs. Gun…I wonder who will win. Kick-Ass shot Devon through the neck. Unlike Rasul, Devon suffered as he died. Drowning in his own blood. Kick-Ass thought that might convince the crew to back off. Not a chance. He had killed two of their friends. Either he killed all of them or they killed him, even with a gun the odds weren't in favor. The gun shot alerted the man in the bathroom and the man from the outside. Some of them cried to the sight of the dead Rasul. 7-1.

"Listen we can all walk away from this…let's not do anything stupid. – Kick Ass

"Too late punk," – The doorman said with tears in his eyes. He charged. The bigger they are the harder they fall. BANG! Straight to the head…lights out. The doorman fell to the ground…dead.

The gun shot alerted the man outside and the man in the bathroom both came out and gathered around them. 8 against 2

"Which half of the room do you want?" – Hit Girl

"What?" – Kick Ass

"I'll take on 4 you take on 4" – Hit Girl

The large bodyguard, two of Rasul's best men, and the woman stood on the left. Two white junkies and two drunks stood on the right. Kick-Ass didn't want the little girl to go up against anybody too hard. She would get massacred.

"I'll take on the left" – Kick Ass

Hit Girl looked shocked and then started to laugh.

"Good luck" – Hit Girl

One of Rasul's men grabbed him. Hit Girl would have helped him, but she was busy taking care of her side of the room. Kick Ass acted fast and fired a round into the man's foot. He hollered in pain. Kick Ass then turned around and put three in his chest. Kick Ass turned quick and shot his partner between the eyes and just like that he was out of bullets. Damn. The large black man stood in his way. He charged at him with a knife. They crashed on the ground with the large black man straddling Kick-Ass. The large man brought the knife closer and closer to his chest, Kick-Ass tried to hold it back, but was barely effective. Kick-Ass noticed a beer bottle on the floor.

He jabbed the jagged bottle in the man's jugular causing him to bleed out. He got back up. Hit-Girl clapped, she was impressed. She had cleared her side of the room.

"Awesome job," – Hit-Girl said.

"Thanks," – Kick-Ass said. "I'm getting the hell out of here." Kick-Ass headed for the door.

"You missed a spot," – Hit-Girl pointed to the woman in red on the ground. She looked at both of them…scared shitless. "Finish her."

Kick-Ass looked at the woman. It seemed pointless. The other kills were in self-defense but killing this bitch would be murder.

"Sorry…there's no honor in killing a woman." – Kick-Ass said.

"Well if you won't then…THEN I WILL," – Hit Girl said as she spun her twin blades ready to attack. Kick-Ass acted fast and covered the woman's body with his own forcing Hit-Girl to stop.

"Get out of the WAY!" – Hit-Girl said.

"What's the use of wearing a mask if we are just going to kill everyone anyway?" – Kick-Ass said.

"She attacked you. She threatened you. Tried to kill you. If you let her live now…it will spread a bad word that Kick-Ass is a pussy. Kill her so you can give others mercy later" – Hit Girl said. Kick-Ass was in a bad position. It's just a woman after all, still…it didn't seem right to just kill someone just cause. It wasn't the hero he wanted to be. Hit Girl might want to be Rorschach, The Punisher, or even Daredevil in small doses. He wanted to be Superman, killing when necessary but only as a last resort.

"We can use her as an informant," – Kick-Ass said. Hit-Girl rolled her eyes.

"She's a whore not the bookkeeper for Al Capone," – Hit Girl said.

"Still…we can't just kill people just cause we feel like it. That's not what heroes do," – Kick-Ass.

Hit-Girl saw she wasn't going to win this argument. It was like the Punisher talking to Batman. She could either cut through Kick-Ass and the whore OR…let it go…I mean she was just a whore after all. No, need to make a big fuss.

"Fine…you deal with the consequences then," – Hit-Girl said.

Hit Girl leaped out the window. Kick-Ass signed in relief. He turned his attention to the woman in red, whimpering on the ground. Kick-Ass sighed.

"Thank you for saving me," – The woman in red said.

"I want you to go to the police station and turn yourself in. For something, anything…prostitution," – Kick-Ass said.

"But I haven't committed any crimes!" – The woman in red said.

"Listen…I don't know if I can protect you. She might come back," – Kick-Ass said.

"If she was going to kill me she probably would have done it here to get it over with." – The woman in red said.

"Lady…just because I don't want to kill you doesn't mean I am not mad about hitting me with a bottle," – Kick-Ass said.

"I was scared…let me make it up to you," – The woman in red said pushing her breasts up against Kick-Ass chest. Damn they were real. She sled her hand down his pants.

Although Kick-Ass should have a little shame, he was going through puberty after all. Kick-Ass responded by kissing her, taking the woman by surprise. Kick-Ass began grinding up against the woman…she must have been a high-class hooker…felt too good to be less. That and the fact that she didn't look to roughed up…looked legit.

"What's your name by the way?" – Kick-Ass said.

"Maya," – Maya said. They didn't waste anytime and Maya unzipped out of her skintight red dress. Her nice full breasts swayed in front of Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass's jaw hit the floor. Kick-Ass picked her up into his arms and carried her to a room without a corpse in it.

"I can teach you how to please a woman…that will impress that Katie girl…that is if you want her once I'm through with you," – Maya said.

Kick-Ass smirked at that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

D'Amico looked at the newspaper. Another pile of bodies all working for him. Some he had broken bread with…some were his friends. D'Amico was a man of business, but even he had somewhat of a soul left. He took it as a personal attack. His office over looked the city. His city.

"Sir," said Marko. His personal assistant, used to run with the Russians until D'Amico made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Yes Marko," said D'Amico.

"Your son's school play is tonight…it's the last showing," said Marko.

"I am busy right now…my men are dropping like flies," said D'Amico. He really didn't want to miss his kid's stuff, but seriously…a fucking play…he was graduating next month not in 4th grade. Chris should be asking about the business, getting a job. He could probably get him a job at the local deli as a favor, but more than likely Chris would fuck that up.

"What is he? Romeo or so shit?" said D'Amico.

"No, he's the assistant director," said Marko.

"The assistant director? What does he do get the donuts, sweep up after the show…he ain't even in it? What does it matter if I show up or not…" said D'Amico.

"Okay…I was just letting you know," said Marko.

"Do you have any information on the guys that did this?" said D'Amico.

"No…nothing solid…except –" said Marko.

"What?" – said D'Amico.

"It's nothing…one of our guys survived the last attack. He isn't in the paper…we didn't want anyone knowing he is alive…someone might come after him. He has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, his left leg has a compound fracture, and the motherfucker hit him so hard he is blind in one eye, but we got him to talk…" said Marko.

"What did he say?" said D'Amico.

"Batman did it…or some guy that looks like Batman," said Marko.

D'Amico started to laugh. "Same thing Paulie said before we killed him."

"Well with this Kick-Ass shit online…it isn't impossible that some nutjobs are dressing up like heroes and taking out the bad guys," said Marko.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said D'Amico. "I'm the bad guy? I control things…I ended the war with the Blacks and the latinos…some people have to die that's life, but a lot more and I mean A LOT more would die if I wasn't in charge."

"Well…this guy doesn't meet with that opinion," said Marko.

D'Amico looked out the window. He had made some bad decisions…decisions that he wasn't proud of. Decisions that made him rich. He had conquered this world…he did it with bloodshed, but he only killed stupid people. Dog eat dog…if he refused to wait for this problem to esculate.

"Tell everyone we know...to look out vigilantes. Batman, Superman…it doesn't matter. You see a cape and a mask…you shoot him in the head," – said D'Amico.

Marko nodded and headed for the door.

"And Kick-Ass too," said D'Amico.

"Excuse me sir, last time I checked Kick-Ass didn't match the description of Batman," – said Marko.

"Yes, but he might have information…who knows maybe these nutjobs tweet each other or something," said D'Amico.

"It will be done sir," – said Marko.

D'Amico leaned back in his chair. Looked back at the city and went back to his desk. Turning his laptop, he had been watching Internet porn from the night before…something he did when he was depressed. He exited that site and googled Kick-Ass…the kid was the first hit to pop up. D'Amico watched the video for the first time…he had seen it in news clips, but this was the first time he watched it all the way through. The kid might have worn a mask, but even he knew he was young…too young for this game.

"Sorry kid…business is business," – D'Amico said.

Dave awoke sore the next morning. He got a little excited with the hooker and managed to spend the night at her place. Not bad…he was right about the high-class part…probably would drop his entire college savings for one night with her if he was a paying customer. He looked at the clock 8:00 AM…damn he was going too miss class. He was still in his ridiculous Kick-Ass outfit and had to rush home to get change into normal clothes.

"Ready to go again handsome," said Maya.

Then again…he could just take the day off. Dave responded to Maya's request with a kiss…grinding against her.

"Your not bad for a first timer...very considerate," Maya said in-between kisses.

"Thanks," said Kick-Ass.

"I hate to ask this but you don't have any STDs do you? I don't ever let anyone fuck me bareback, but I figured I owed you one since you saved my life and all," said Maya.

"I'm the virgin remember," Kick-Ass said.

"Still…couldn't hurt to ask," Maya said.

Maya's head lowed from Kick-Ass' mouth down his chest. Oh shit…Kick-Ass thought.

"What are you doing?" said Kick-Ass.

"You know exactly what I am doing," said Maya.

Maya's lips came in contact with Kick-Ass's member and Kick-Ass moaned in approval.

"Listen…I…uh…I really like you," – Kick-Ass said.

"I like you to…what do I call you by the way," – Maya said.

"Kick…kick…call…me…Dave," – Kick-Ass said, maybe shouldn't have revealed his first name…oh well.

"Nice to meet you Dave," – Maya said before continuing to suck Kick-Ass off…best introduction ever.

"Listen…is it…possible…to uh…if I could…see you again?" – Kick-Ass said.

"Oh…you got a crush…I thought you liked that Katie girl," Maya said breaking her contact.

"I do I just like you more…I guess," – Kick-Ass said.

"Send me a text…give me 30 minute warning…I will keep my door unlocked…no charge," Maya said.

"What is your number?" – Kick-Ass said.

"Dave…well worry about that later…do you want a blowjob or not?" – Maya said jokingly.

"Sorry…I…uh," Kick-Ass said. Maya went down on him again. Kick-Ass didn't say another word.

"Are you sure this is right?" – One mobster, Tony, said. A frightened amateur superhero is tied to a chair. Inspired by Kick-Ass. He was dressed in an old 80s Spider-Man costume and had some discoloration. It was old. The man was fat and cowering in the chair. Tony and Louie were alone having caught the vigilante.

"No, but the boss said to send a message and that is exactly what we are going to do," – Another mobster, Louie, said.

"Hello Spidey! Do you know who we are?" Louie said.

"No, I have never meet you before!" – The man said.

"But you know Kick-Ass right? Where can I find him?" – Louie said.

"I don't know," – The man said.

"You don't? And I thought all superheroes knew each other!" Tony said.

"I'm just a fan….that's all," – The man said.

"What's your name?" – Louie said.

"It's…It's Paul," – Paul said.

"Well…I am sorry to do this Paul, but if you aren't a superhero and you can't help us find Kick-Ass. Then I am afraid we are going to have to kill you," – Louie said.

"No! No! Please!" – Paul said.

"Don't worry…it ain't personally. I'm more of a DC fan myself," – Tony said. Louie raised his gun at Paul's head, when the lights shut off. Paul didn't know what was going on.

Gun shots were heard are the flares from the guns illuminate for a moment. Paul can't see anything. He hears moans then silence. The lights come back on again.

A man in a Batman costume is standing there. Tony had his head blown off, while Louie was shot to death.

"You hurt?," Big Daddy said.

"No…no…I'm fine," Paul said.

Big Daddy undoes his binds and carries him. The reason people are looking for superheroes is because of him in the first place…he has to fix his mistake.

"I've seen worse fighters out there, but you still need training," Big Daddy said.

"Could…could you train me?" – Paul said.

"Yes I could," – Big Daddy said with a smile.


End file.
